Game night
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Hanna hosts a games night and invites her friends. Alcohol is involved and Spencer and Paige's competitive sides come out. Paily/Spanna ships.


**Title: Games night**

**Summary: Hanna hosts a games night and invites her friends. Alcohol is involved and Spencer and Paige's competitive sides come out. **

**Pairing(s): Paige/Emily, Spencer/Hanna**

**A/N: ****Aria isn't invited because she's reciting poetry with Ezra or something. **

**Word count: 3,497**

Emily gripped the wall tightly and peaked around the doorway into the living room. Paige and Spencer were sitting on opposite sides of the room, sizing each other up.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked from behind her.

Emily turned around and walked back over to the kitchen counter where Hanna was gathering everything they would need for the evening ahead of them. "I'm pretty sure this is the worst idea you've ever had."

"Why?" Hanna frowned in confusion as she set four red solo cups on the counter next to the four litre bottle of coke.

"A game night with Paige and Spencer?" Emily asked sceptically, "You're just asking for trouble."

"Em, I have no idea what you're talking about." Hanna frowned as she took inventory of the items on the counter. Fizzy drink, check…a bowl of the sickliest candy she could find, check…disposable cups, check…pizza ordered, check.

"It's like Spencer playing against another Spencer." Emily pointed out nervously. "I'm telling you Hanna, this isn't going to end well.

Hanna rolled her eyes in response to Emily's worrying. "You worry too much." Finally working out what she was missing she spun around and walked to the cupboard. Shoving aside a couple of boxes of cereal she finally emerged with a full bottle of vodka and half a bottle of tequila.

"Your mom is okay with us drinking that?" Emily asked as Hanna turned around with the bottles in her hands and a grin on her face.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Hanna shrugged as she set the bottle of tequila on the counter.

"Hanna!" Emily stated disapprovingly.

"Calm down." Hanna said as she picked up the red cups and put them on top of the tequila before picking the bottle back up. "She won't even notice they're gone. Hey can you grab the rest of that stuff, Em?"

"But…" When Hanna and walked away with the bottles in hand Emily was left with no choice but to pick up the coke and bowl and follow her into the living room.

Emily and Hanna's arrival broke Paige and Spencer's staring contest as they both looked away at the same time. Paige stood up to courteously relieve Emily of the bottle and bowl while Spencer quirked an eyebrow at the alcohol Hanna was setting on the table.

"I thought this was games night, not 'get wasted' night." She said in confusion.

"Well, yeah but I don't want to be bored while we're doing it." Hanna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Alcohol makes everything more fun."

Paige placed the large bottle and the bowl on the table next to the alcohol before backing up slightly to stand next to Emily. Hanna on the other hand plopped onto the couch next to Spencer.

"Well I'm not drinking." Spencer said in a rather disgruntled voice as she shuffled away from Hanna who had practically sat on her lap. "I want to keep a clear head during this."

"Spoilsport." Hanna accused as she leaned forward to separate the four red cups. Placing them on the table she uncapped the vodka and proceeded to fill around a third of three of the cups with it, leaving Spencer's empty.

"Are you alright to drink?" Emily checked, glancing at her girlfriend.

Paige nodded silently but it was Hanna who spoke up as she twisted the cap off the coca cola. "Why wouldn't she be? You're staying over right Paige?"

"If that's okay with you." Paige answered hesitantly as she watched Hanna fill the four cups to the top with coke.

"As long as you and Em don't wake me up in the middle of the night, it's fine." Hanna smirked before setting the bottle down. She picked up two of the cups and offered them to Paige and Emily who stepped forward to take them from her.

"Thanks for the mental image Han." Spencer frowned.

"Oh stop complaining Spence." Hanna said as she sat back with the two remaining cups and thrust one of them into Spencer's hand. "Just relax."

Spencer muttered something under her breath but nevertheless leaned back into the couch. Emily tugged Paige back to the seat behind them and they squeezed onto it together, being careful not to spill their drinks.

Hanna took a long drink from her cup before speaking up. "So I came up with this game we can play…Basically we're on different teams according to who we're dating. So I'm with Spencer and Emily, you're with Paige."

"Great." Emily shot Paige a warm smile that was instantly returned.

"Anyway." Hanna said with an amused shake of her head. "If it's your turn Spencer or I ask you a question, you write your answer on a card and Paige has to guess what the answer is."

"You didn't come up with that." Spencer pointed out. "It's already a game."

"Well I didn't know that so it still counts." Hanna pouted at her girlfriend before turning to Paige and Emily. "Are you guys in?"

"Sure." Emily shrugged while Paige nodded.

"Awesome!" Hanna exclaimed gleefully as she grabbed two pens and two mini notebooks up from the coffee table. She handed one of each to Spencer before shuffling away to the end of the couch, levelling Paige and Emily with an expectant look. "You guys need to separate or the game isn't going to work."

Emily sighed but allowed Paige to ease herself off the chair. Paige sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and picked up a notebook and a pen. She handed them to Emily with a small smile before she turned back to the table and picked up her own.

"So who starts?" Emily asked before taking a sip from her drink.

"Um…I'll ask the question first, Paige can answer it and you can guess her answer." Hanna looked to Spencer for approval. Spencer shot her a reassuring smile and Hanna turned back to her friends. "Okay. First question…the name of a celebrity crush."

Neither Paige nor Emily hesitated in writing an answer down.

"That was confident." Hanna noted curiously. She gestured for them to put their notebooks on the table. Paige set her notebook down and Emily leaned forward to do the same. Hanna tilted her head slightly to read the name written on both pieces of paper.

"Naya Rivera?" she read out loud. "Isn't she on glee or something?"

"Paige has a massive crush on her." Emily said with a fond roll of her eyes. "It's kind of worrying."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about!" Spencer exclaimed in realisation. "She looks a bit like you Em."

"Which is why she's my celebrity crush." Paige said, shooting Emily a warm smile which was quickly returned.

"Anyway…" Spencer started to say before she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, that'll be the pizza!" Hanna exclaimed standing up from the couch. "I'll be right back."

Spencer, Emily and Paige watched her walk out of the door before they turned their attention back to each other.

Emily noticed Spencer narrow her eyes slightly at Paige and she sighed, her worry increasing. Spencer and Paige competing at anything was definitely _not_ a good idea.

XXX

"Never have I ever…played this game?" Paige started off meekly, rather confused by the rules. Hanna's game had been won by 'Team Spanna' as Hanna had dubbed them but Spencer had announced that they need another game to pass the time, apparently confident that they would win that too.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily all held their hands up and put one finger down before reaching for their cups. They took a quick drink before placing the cups back onto the table. Hanna had refilled everyone's cups, including Spencer's with vodka and coke a couple of minutes before they started the game.

"Never have I ever smoked." Emily spoke up thoughtfully.

Hanna and Spencer remained motionless while Paige surprisingly held up her hands and lowered a finger before reaching for a drink.

"Seriously?" Hanna asked while Emily merely stared at Paige in shock. "You smoke?"

"I have a couple of times." Paige said as she lowered her cup to the table. "I was trying to fit in with the crowd I guess."

"Huh…" Hanna muttered before shaking her head. "Never have I ever fallen asleep in a cinema."

Spencer and Emily both held up nine fingers and lowered one before they reached for their cups and took a quick drink.

"Never have I ever totalled a car." Spencer spoke up with a small smirk.

Hanna mimicked Spencer and Emily's actions from a couple of seconds ago, taking a long drink from her cup.

"Never have I ever shoplifted." Paige said hesitantly.

Once again Hanna was the only one of them to take a drink and Spencer grinned triumphantly. They'd stated at the start of the game that as soon as one person on a team hit zero, that team won. At the rate Hanna was going, they were going to win by a mile.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Spencer, slightly irritated by her smugness and her earlier bending of the rules. All of them minus Paige knew about Hanna totalling Sean's car. Well, she decided, two could play at that game. "Never have I ever jumped into a pool with clothes on."

Nobody moved apart from Paige who held up her hands and put one finger down before reaching out for her cup.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in the rain." Hanna declared quickly.

Paige and Emily glanced at each other and shared a smile before they both held their hands up. They lowered one finger before reaching for their cups, taking small sips.

Spencer took a moment to think before she spoke up. "Never have I ever been walked in on by my parents."

Paige wavered for a moment and glanced at Emily before holding her hands up with a sigh. She lowered a finger so that she was only holding up seven before she reached out to take a drink from her cup.

"Paige?" Emily questioned in a slightly wounded tone of voice as Paige set the cup on the table. "I thought I was going to…I mean you know…"

Paige leaned over and whispered something in Emily's ear before she pulled back.

"Oh." Emily flushed for a completely different reason than alcohol as Paige returned to her previous position on the ground. "_Oh_."

"Oh?" Spencer prompted curiously.

"You don't get it?" Hanna smirked. Spencer turned to her in confusion so she continued with a roll of her eyes. "She was flying solo? Getting up close and personal with her friend Han Solo? Get it?"

"Oh!" Spencer exclaimed in realisation. Flushing slightly, she averted her gaze. "Right…"

"Never have I ever…had phone sex." Paige spoke quickly, eager to move on from the previous discussion.

Spencer and Hanna's eyes met briefly before they both held their hands up. After lowering a finger they picked their cups up and took quick drinks.

Emily rolled her eyes at their antics and quickly moved on. "Never have I ever…experienced love at first sight."

Once again Paige hesitated for a moment, unsure as to whether she wanted to admit to what Emily was asking. Finally her competitive nature as well as the buzz of the alcohol won out over her insecurities and she held up her hands. She lowered one hand and reached out to take a quick sip from her cup. Her free hand was quickly seized by Emily who offered Paige a slightly watery smile when she glanced in her direction.

"Really?" Emily murmured, lightly squeezing Paige's hand.

"Yeah." Paige confirmed apprehensively.

Emily leaned close and kissed Paige lightly, her free hand moving to rest on her girlfriends' cheek.

"You guys are _adorable_!" Hanna practically squealed, effectively interrupting the moment.

Emily and Paige pulled away from the kiss and smiling bashfully turned back to the couple sitting opposite them.

"Hanna." Spencer sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" Hanna asked innocently. "Come on, even you have to admit it. They're adorable."

"But they're on the opposite team." Spencer pointed out purposefully. "They're the enemy."

"You're such a weirdo." Hanna muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Unwilling to continue the discussion she focused on the game at hand. "Never have I ever fantasised about someone sexually during class to the extent that sitting still got uncomfortable."

Spencer looked appalled by the suggestion while Paige once again held up one hand and lowered a finger. She reached for her drink and took a very small sip, wary of the fact that her head was starting to spin and her face felt numb.

"Are you cheating?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"Have you _seen_ my girlfriend?" Paige asked, curling her arm around Emily's waist. "What else am I going to think about during class?"

"Whatever." Spencer muttered. "Um… never have I ever thought about having sex with more than one person at the same time."

Paige and Emily both held up their hands and lowered a finger before they reached for their cups.

"Really?" Hanna asked in surprise.

"We discussed the idea of a threesome once." Emily answered, carefully avoiding making eye contact with her friends.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Spencer huffed irritably. "You guys haven't even had sex with _each_ _other_ yet!"

"Who did you say you'd do it with?" Hanna asked curiously, completely ignoring what Spencer had said.

"I'm not telling you." Emily answered firmly. "And Spence, it was just a fleeting discussion. We're not actually going to do it."

Spencer glared at nothing in particular while Hanna seemed to mull over the information.

"Okay…" Paige spoke up, unconsciously fiddling with the hem of Emily's shirt. "Never have I ever played strip poker."

Unsurprisingly none of the girls held up their hands. Emily did startle suddenly however when Paige's fingers slipped under her shirt. Apparently Paige got handsy when she was drunk. Paige's hand moved up slowly dragging Emily's shirt with it. Emily gasped just as Paige's fingers met the bottom of her breast and she scrambled to grip the offending hand and pull it out of her shirt.

"Do you guys want some time alone?" Hanna smirked at them.

"Yes." Paige answered just as Emily shook her head. Emily glanced at her girlfriend in surprise. She was answered with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was kidding."

"We should play strip poker after this." Hanna suggested only to be met with three resounding no's. "Fine, suit yourselves."

"Anyway." Emily spoke up in an attempt to change the subject. "Never have I ever…locked my keys in the car."

Spencer and Hanna both held up their hands and lowered one finger before moving to pick up their cups. Hanna took a quick drink before she put her cup back onto the table. "Never have I ever had a crush on Emily Fields."

Paige held up her hand and lowered a finger before taking a drink.

"Seriously Hanna?" Spencer asked in a voice that was loud enough for only Hanna to hear. "I thought you were over that. I wasn't even with you then."

"What?" Hanna smirked mischievously. "It's a sharing game."

Spencer cursed under her breath before she reluctantly lifted her hand and lowered a finger. She picked up her cup and took a long drink before putting her cup back down on the table. When she looked up Emily was staring at her in disbelief while Paige was glaring at her.

"What?" Spencer asked in the most innocent voice she could muster. "It wasn't really a crush, it was just a…very elaborate fantasy. Which we're never going to discuss." She shot Hanna a glare before turning back to Emily and Paige. "Never have I ever given someone a lap dance."

Hanna held up a hand and put one finger down before reaching for a drink.

"Somehow I'm not at all surprised." Emily muttered, observing Spencer's dreamy grin.

Spencer shot Emily a playful glare in response.

"Um…" Paige bit her lip thoughtfully, struggling to come up with a question. "Never have I ever gotten an F in a test."

Hanna grinned and held up a hand, putting one finger down. She took a quick drink from her cup before she turned to Spencer with a smirk. "What were you saying about bad grades never getting me anywhere?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at the question but refrained from lecturing Hanna about why education was important.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Emily spoke up.

Paige, Spencer and Hanna raised their hands and each of them lowered a finger. Spencer frowned when she noticed that Paige was left holding only one finger up whereas she still had four and Hanna still had three held up.

"What did you break?" Emily asked curiously as Paige, Spencer and Hanna took quick drinks.

"My wrist," Paige answered sheepishly, her words slurring ever so slightly. "I crashed my bike."

"Anyway…" Hanna stated purposefully, drawing Paige and Emily's attention back to her. "Never have I ever eaten M&M's in order of colour."

Emily grinned in response to the action and Paige and Spencer both held up their hands. Paige put her last finger down and Spencer promptly dropped her hand back to her lap.

"Are you kidding?" Spencer asked in disbelief. "Who does that?"

"You?" Hanna pointed out carefully.

"Besides me." Spencer retorted, staring Paige down.

"She does it with skittles too." Emily smiled adoringly at her girlfriend. "She starts with yellow and ends with red. It's adorable."

Paige bashfully returned the smile and lightly bumped Emily with her shoulder.

"Hey, you do tha…" Hanna started to speak before Spencer held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't finish that sentence." Spencer interrupted before she sank back with a huff.

"Come on Spence, it's just a game." Hanna cautiously pointed out.

Spencer ignored her and levelled Paige with a challenging stare. "Best of three?"

"You're on." Paige answered, her confidence elevated by the alcohol she had consumed.

Hanna and Emily shared a look. Whatever was going to go down between Paige and Spencer definitely would not end well.

XXX

"This is a really bad idea." Emily said as she watched Paige knock back her fourth shot. Already intoxicated Spencer had made a comment about being able to drink Paige under the table and of course Paige had to take her up on that challenge. They'd stupidly agreed that the winning team should be decided by a shots game. Basically the person who threw up first lost for their team. Hanna and Emily had wisely declined and were currently sitting on the couch while Paige and Spencer were sitting on the floor on either side of the coffee table.

"Feeling sick yet?" Spencer slurred, leaning heavily against the table.

Paige shook her head though she did look a bit nauseous. "Nope…'S like drinking soda."

Spencer seemed to find something about the answer amusing because laughed loudly. The sudden bought of laughter set Paige off too and soon they were doubling over in laughter.

"If we don't stop them they're going to poison themselves." Emily fretted as she watched Spencer straighten up to grab her own shot. It was quickly knocked back and Spencer visibly shuddered at the taste.

"You really think we're going to be able to stop them?" Hanna asked in disbelief.

Emily opened her mouth before promptly closing it again.

"Bottoms up…" Paige giggled as she clumsily poured anothertequila shot for the both of them, accidentally spilling most of the bottle on the table.

"She's going to regret that tomorrow." Emily muttered in concern.

"They're both going to regret this tomorrow." Hanna said with far less sympathy than Emily. "It's their own fault. They shouldn't be so stubborn."

Paige and Spencer seemed to have forgotten about their competition because they were both slamming their shots back at the same time.

"Oh…" Paige muttered as she put her shot glass back onto the table. "I don't feel so…" without warning she shot up from the floor, her hand flying to her mouth and made a beeline to the door. She rushed out of the room, knocking her shoulder against the door as she went.

Emily was quick to follow, wary of her girlfriend falling down the stairs or passing out. "Paige!"

"I win!" Spencer called victoriously. She turned and grinned at Hanna. "I won."

"I noticed." Hanna smirked with a shake of her head.

"I told her I could dri…" Spencer trailed off suddenly, her brow furrowing as nausea hit her. "Crap." Her hand shot to her mouth and she mimicked Paige's previous action of scrambling to her feet and rushing towards the door though she headed in the direction of the kitchen, more than likely to the kitchen sink.

Hanna winced at the sound of vomiting but she dutifully stood up and followed her girlfriend to the kitchen. Paige and Spencer were definitely going to regret their competition tomorrow morning.

THE END.


End file.
